


Good Night, I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid!Liam, Kid!Niall, Kid!Zayn, M/M, Medical stuff, Mentions of Cancer, Other, Poor Zayn, Sick Zayn, cancer fic, daddies!larry, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where five year old Zayn has cancer and it's too late when Harry and Louis find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know very much about cancer sorry

Harry Styles woke up with a yawn, stretching out his log arms. He pecked Louis’ cheek before getting out of bed and going to whip up a quick breakfast of three bowls of cereal for his little guys and a cup of coffee for his husband. He loved doing this, his job being nothing short of a housewife. One that now had nothing to do, with Zayn going to kindergarten now. Speaking of, he should be waking the kids up for school since it was half six and he wanted to be sure they had left full and prepared.

Harry went upstairs, going straight to Niall’s room first. “Ni babes?” He hummed, trotting over and shaking the seven year old gently. “It’s time for school.”

The blue eyed brunette cracked his eyes open as he rolled over, “mmm…morning daddy.” He mumbled sleepily, lazily throwing his arms around Harry’s neck.

"Morning babe. I’ve made you some lucky charms. Go ahead and go ear while I get your brothers okay?"  
Niall nodded, stretching out again before he bounced off his bed and trotted downstairs.

Harry then proceeded to head to Liam’s room. Liam was seven as well, he and Niall being pretty much twins that did everything together but were totally different. Harry walked into the room, going to his bed and patting Liam awake. “Time to get up!” He sung making Liam giggle slightly as he sat up. “Mornin dad!” He chirped, always an excited one. “Morning. Head down and have your bowl of cocoa puffs, yeah?” With that, Liam was off downstairs to have breakfast.

Now Harry’s favourite, even though Zayn took the longest to wake up, he loved the challenge. “Zaynie?” He sung, pulling Zayn up into his arms. “Time to get up baby.” He said before noticing his the child’s head was drenched in sweat; his hair looking like he had just showered. 

“Baby?”

Zany hummed miserably as he opened his eyes. ” ‘m so ired daddy..” He mumbled, nuzzling into Harry. The curly haired man was such a softie so, “I think you’ve got a fever. Stay in bed today.” He said softly, laying Zayn back down.

Hary sighed as he walked into his and Louis’ room after he’d tucked Zayn back in with a cool towelette on his forehead. “Looks like Zee is sick! He’s got a high fever” He called over the running shower water, brushing his curls out in the restroom mirror. “Damn it. Again? He’s just got over that ear infection. ” Louis groaned, rinsing his hair out. The green eyes bloke sighed, “I know…I’m worried. Maybe we should take him to the doctor again?” He suggested. Louis protested, “It’s just a fever. Hell he fine!” He insisted.  
Harry bit his lip, thinking for a moment. “Alright. But if he gets anymore sick in taking him!” He called, rolling his eyes as Louis didn’t even reply.

*

It was the next few days that were even worse.

Zayn got sent to the nurse twice the next day. Two severe nosebleeds in a row. The first took a half hour to stop, it happened just before recess; the next happened after lunch and went on until the end of the school day, the boy having to keep stuffing tissues into his nose. Harry and Louis, mostly Louis, passed off as a side effect of the medicine he was on mixed with the heat that London was experiencing for once.

Then Zayn was complaining about how hot and tired he was. He wouldn’t shut up to be blunt, he was finally ordered to stop whining and wait till bed time. So he did.

Friday night, Zayn started on about how his bones hurt so bad. He whined even more than he did about being tired. Because this time, he was hot, tired, and his bones hurt. But Louis and Harry passed that one off as him being cranky and good old fashioned growing pains.

The next Saturday morning, Larry got the boys dressed and took them to the park to play in the still brisk morning air. Liam and Niall ran about happily, giggling and laughing wildly. Zayn though, was having a hard time keeping up. “Wa-ait for m-me!” He choked out, his breaths laboured as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and coughed. “Papa!” He cried after he noticed he had coughed blood into his tiny pale hand.

"What is it babe?" Louis rushed over to Zayn who was crying loudly, standing int he middle of the field. "Blood!" The five year old cried, blood all over his teeth and falling from his lips; his gums were bleeding. "Oh my god!" Louis gasped loudly, picking Zayn up and running to the car, shouting at Harry to get the others which he did in a panic.

The ride to the hospital was fast. Once they arrived, Louis ran Zayn inside as Harry helped their other two panicked children.

*

"What’s wrong with Zaynie?"  
Harry looked down to see Niall’s big watery eyes staring back at him. “He’s just a little sick bub. Papa had to take him to the doctor.” He answered, looking back at his phone. Where the hell was the babysitter? He needed to get to the hospital with his husband and child. “Hell be fine.” He smiled weakly.

Niall skeptically nodded and went back over to continue playing with Liam.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Harry was opening it in a couple seconds. The babysitter barely got to say hi before Harry was explaining to her what was going on. With that he left in his car to the hospital, arriving in less than ten minutes. Once he was informed of what room Zayn was in, he ran to it; finding little Zayn tucked in the hospital bed and Louis’ holding his hand. “What happened?” He questioned breathlessly as he went an gave Zayn a kiss on the forehead.  
"The doctor said he was going to run some tests. He gave Zayn a physical and said he didn’t like what he saw.." Louis said slowly, uneasily. "What does that mean?" Harry frowned.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room with a grim face. “For Zayn Tomlinson?” Louis stood up and took Harry’s hand. “What’s wrong with him?” He asked, walking up to him. The doctor just sighed and lead the couple out to the nearest empty waiting room after making sure Zayn was attended to.

"The tests won’t be done for a couple of hours but I’m already sure of what’s wrong with Zayn.."

"What? What is it?"

"He’s got all the symptoms, shortness of breath, easily bleeding from the nose and mouth, bones aching, fever, and the lump I found on his under arm….I’m sorry to inform you the Zayn as a type of cancer called acute lymphocytic leukemia. Acute meaning that it spreads through the body pretty fast. Hes had it for a while but there’s a chance we could save him if we start the treatment right away. But I’m not sure, it’s a low chance right now that he will come out of this scot free.." The doctor explained sadly, he always hated breaking the news of his patient having cancer, especially if it’s a small child.

Harry and Louis’ world stopped, they were both frozen in shock for A moment before they snapped out of it and nearly sobbed into their hands. “What do we do now then?” Harry whimpered, trying to stay calm as Louis was as well.

"Luckily this hospital has a cancer centre in it already, so well have Zayn moved in there for tonight and have him checked out to see how far it has spread. Well go from there. We have many counsellors and people that can help for a time like this. You’re not alone; he will be alright."

Harry broke his posture and turned to Louis, sobbing into his shoulder. Louis cried as well, trying so hard to seem strong with thick tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs threatening to escape his mouth. There was a chance that Zayn could be dying and they could’ve prevented it by paying attention when Zayn was starting to get sick. They felt terrible.

*

Zayn yawned sleepily as he finally awoke the next morning, seeing he was in a different room and his whole family was there. Even his grandparents and auntie Gemma!  
He perked up slightly, “Nana!” He chirped weakly, lightly lifting his pale arms towards Anne.

Anne quickly turned to Zayn with tears in her eyes and gently hugged him. “Hey buddy. How are you feeling?” She asked. “I feel okay nana, my bones hurt though. Daddy and papa said it’s growing pains or somethin’ though.” He answered cheerfully, he wasn’t expecting for everyone to come see him! Anne sent Louis and Harry a look before looking at Zayn with such a sad face, the poor baby had no idea. “Well I missed you.”

"I missed you too nana! And auntie Gemmy!" Zayn giggled as Gemma went over to him to give him a quick cuddle. The child nuzzled into Gemma and laid back comfortably. "Daddy when can I go home?"

Harry only looked away, unable to break it to him. “Um. Zaynie bub. You’re going to have to stay here for a while. You’re really sick.” Louis explained grimly. Zayn frowned, “but I don’t wanna. I wanna go home can I has just medicine and get better?” He asked with a pout. “You’re too sick to go home babe..” Anne jumped in.

Zayn just pouted further and started to fuss about his aches then got a nose bleed.

*

One month later and little Zayn wasnt getting much better. They tried the therapy first, then the other precautions, then they started the chemo last week. But it wasn’t taking. The cancer was spreading through the child like a wild fire. He was ten times weaker than before and the chemo was making him lose his hair.

"Daddy whys my hair coming off?" Zayn whined as Harry tried to give him some apple sauce.

The curly haired bloke breathed out deeply. “I’ve told you that you’re very sick babe.” He mumbled, putting the spoon to Zayn’s lips who pushed it away. “I don’t want food I feel bad.” The five year old pouted. “Please baby you need to eat or you’ll get sick after you go to the doctor.” Harry begged. “I don’t wanna go to the doctor anymore daddy..” The dark haired boy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry groaned, “You don’t have a choice baby. C’mon. Lets get ready for papa to take you.”

Zany whined but didn’t have the energy to fight so he jus let his father dress him in warm clothing and put a warm beanie over his thinning hair. “Why are you and papa so sad all the time now?” He asked as they walked out of the room.

"Because we hate seeing you so sick baby."

Zayn sighed. “When am I gonna stop being sick?” He questioned, sick of going to the stinkin hospital all the time. “I want everyone to be sad all the time. Li and Ni don’t never wanna play with me anymore too. Niall said he don’t wanna catch me sickness so I can’t play..” He said sadly, waddling down the hall with his newest friend, Pickle. It was a green frog his favourite nurse gave him on the first day at the hospital; she was pretty. Aside from that, he thought he was clever naming the frog Pickle because one, it was green, and two…frogs aren’t the same things as pickles! (So naturally, he thought he was hilarious.)

Harry furrowed his brows, “I’ll have a talk with him. You can play with them baby. Go on with papa. He’s waiting for you.” He gently nudged Zayn towards Louis who gladly took the boys pale hand to walk him out.  
The curly haired man then turned his attention to the play room, to confront the two older boys. It took him a while but they finally understood that cancer wasn’t contagious and they needed to give their baby brother as much support as they could because there was a chance he wouldn’t be there after a while.

*

Zayn was doing so well. They gave him radiation therapy and the doctor said it was successful in killing most of the cancer cells. Zayn didn’t even have to go to chemotherapy every day anymore, it was going so well. The colour was finally returning to Harry and Louis’ little boys face.

The family was out having ice cream when it happened.

Zayn was happily licking up his plain vanilla cone before he froze and dropped it, followed by twitching, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started shaking uncontrollably. Harry screamed and caught Zayn before he fell, putting him on the floor with his coat under him while Louis turned the boys head to the side so be wouldn’t choke on the foam like drool escapin his lips. Harry then quickly grabbed the boys and called 999, scared out of his mind.

The ambulance came straight away and helped Zayn get back to normal on the drive to the hospital, asking Louis questions about his cancer the entire time. He was so confused, they all were, everything was going so well. But turns out it wasn’t.  
The reduction of the chemo was actually a terrible choice and have the cells to repopulate through Zayn’s body, making him even sicker, faster. The cancer was spreading through the child ten times faster than it had been.

"What the hell! You said he was getting better!" Louis screamed in the doctors face after he’d given the news that Zayn probably wasnt going to make it to Christmas; it was November. "I’m so sorry! We thought it was going well, we had no idea were so sorry mr. Tomlinson!" The doctor said grimly, so ashamed hed let this happen.

Of course the Tomlinson’s grieved over this for a good twos days while Zayn was still in the hospital until little Liam came up with an idea. “If Zaynie can’t have Christmas with us, lets have Christmas now!” He suggested and it wasnt blown off, it was actually a brilliant idea to have the family with them for one last time. “That’s a great idea bub.” Louis said softly, pulling the brunette into a tight hug and kissing his face all over as Harry did the same to Niall. 

“You guys are such good big brothers.”

*

It was his last few days in this world when his grandma Jay carried him out of the car, showing him their house that was decorated with frosty the snowman and moving sparkly reign deer. Everyone expected Zayn to say something along the lines of ‘wow’ but he was much cuter than that.

"How long was we gone, pickle?" He asked his frog, making l everyone laugh because Zayn totally would be asking that, thinking that Christmas was already there.

Everyone gave Zayn big kisses and told them how much they loved him all through the day. The entire families were there, Harry’s and Louis’, even Zayn’s friends from kindergarten. “Danny and Ant!” The boy screeched, wriggling away from aunt Lottie once he saw his best friends walk inside with their mum. He padded over there as fast as he could and hugged his friends. “I missed you dudes!” He giggled, showing them to the tree where all his presents were. “Look at all these toys, bros! We are gonna play with them when I open them! Papa said I can after desert!” He chirped, not seeming so sick with all the joy he had on his little face. “C’mon dudes lets get some pie.” He put his arms around the brothers’ shoulders and lead them got he dining room, he had an odd habit of acting totally different with his friends than his brothers.

Zayn tore open his gifts with the help of his brothers and best friends, cooing at each one. Muttering, “awesome” or “cool!” Each time and everyone watched intently. The poor baby was so happy and had no clue his days were numbered.

Saying goodbye was so hard for the distant family members that lived far and probably couldn’t come back. They held Zayn and told him stories and kissed him all over, telling him how much they love him. He replied with he loved hem too, and so did pickle. He was confused when everyone cried when they had to leave though, even nana and grandma, and aunt Lottie and Aunt Gemma. But he didn’t complain, he just nuzzled into them and let them kiss his bald head.

And then saying goodnight was painful, Larry cried every time. “Good night my baby. I’ll see you in the morning.” Harry says softly, each good night for the next few weeks acting as the last. “We love you more than anything baby.” Louis added, both of them kissing him before laying on the opposite sides of him and going to sleep as well.

"Goodnight daddy and papa I love you."

*

It’s December third and Zayn is so weak, he cant move from his bed which he insists in being in even if he could go out and play. He just wants he daddies and brothers to lay with him the whole day because he somehow knew that something was going to happen. He didn’t know what but he was okay with it and wanted his family there with him.

Later in the day though, they all migrated to Harry and Louis’ room to cuddle on the large bed and watch Zayn’s favourite film.

"Daddy, am I going to be with Mufasa soon?"

The question causes Harry to break down; how the hell did he know that? “Why would you ask that?” He sniffled, kissing Zayn’s cheeks. “Cause ‘m sick.” The boy said casually. “That doesn’t matter baby because you’ll still be with us and be in this family no matter what. Okay?” Louis jumped in tearfully. Zayn just nodded, nuzzling into his fathers more.

The movie ends around seven and Louis takes the boys to get dinner really quick. Zayn just lays in bed with Harry, nearly asleep. “Daddy. I love you. And I love papa and Nini and Lili.” He murmured, squeezing Harry’s hand lightly. The green eyes man looks back at Zayn with big sad eyes. “I know baby. And we love you too. We love you so much.” He said before kissing Zayn all over again. 

This causes zayn to wake up more, to fight longer.

When Louis and the boys he back, they return to the room to finish the cuddle.

It’s ten o’clock when Liam and Niall get taken to bed by Harry this time.  
"Good night my baby. I’ll see you in the morning." Harry says softly. "We love you more than anything baby." Louis added, both of them kissing him before laying on the opposite sides of him.

"Goodnight daddy and papa I love you. And I love Niall and Liam." Zayn murmurs softly before going to sleep with his parents.

And some time during that night, little Zayn takes his last breath.


End file.
